DAYS AFTER
by xfool
Summary: What did Scully go through when Mulder died? Supposed to take place after TINH. Fully updated and revised for your reading pleasure.


UNTITLED

DAYS AFTER

"This is not happening!" she cries as she falls to her knees."Noooooo!"

J. Edgar Hoover Building

8:00 AM

Next Day

Dana Scully was already collecting Mulder's few personal belongings when John Doggett walked in.

"Agent Scully, why aren't you at home?You shouldn't be here."

She turns to him, holding one of Mulder's pencils, tears gleaming in her eyes.She's trying to be brave, to not let her guard down."I'm alright."She turns away, the pencil still in between her thumb and forefinger."I remember this one case I was on.I was all by myself on vacation in Maine when I was needed in a local case.It was the one where Mulder asked me to marry him but I didn't believe him.He was so bored without me that he ended up throwing his pencils at the ceiling.That's why those holes are there.When I came back he was just sitting in this chair, his feet up on this desk and all the pencils came falling down on his head."

He moved closer to her."Are you sure that you're okay?Because if A.D. Skinner came down here and saw you he'd order you to go home."

"I know.Please don't tell him I was here.Mulder's body won't be ready until later today.And I really don't feel like picking out his burial plot or headstone now.I don't think I can."

"So instead you decided to torture yourself by coming here."

She opened the top left drawer of the desk that was now hers.Inside were the videos.She smiled, ignoring Doggett's stares at her.__

_(FLASHBACK) "That isn't mine Scully.I don't know where that came from."_

"Uh-huh.I'll just put it with all the other ones that aren't yours."

She put the videos in the white box and then started to clean off the top of the desk.The only thing that belonged to him was a picture.She looks at it closely.It is the only picture of them together laughing and having a good time.

(FLASHBACK) "Hips before hands.Got it?"

_"Hips before hands.Hips before hands."_

_Crack.The ball and bat made contact._

_"Okay, okay.That was good.Just don't think.Keep your eye on the ball…"_

"Shut up Mulder.I'm playing baseball."

She opened up his top middle drawer.A few pens, a pencil that hadn't put a hole in the ceiling.Then she came across it.A letter.Addressed to her.She was hesitant. DO I OPEN IT NOW?She decided to wait.A few more items and her chore was done.

"Scully let me carry that for you."

She handed him the box and then pulled her keys out of her pocket.A small glint of gold caught her eye.It was her Apollo key chain that he had given her on her birthday.She was crying harder now as her body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

They arrived at her car."Agent Scully are you sure that you're okay to drive?"

She turned to him then.In his eyes she could see pain and sorrow and abandonment.Like he knew what she was going through."Yes, I'm fine." she gave him her automatic response.

Mulder's Apartment

10:03 AM

Alexandria, VA.

Scully puts her key in the lock and opens the door.Stepping inside, she fights the tears that blur her vision.She walks over to the fish tank and sprinkles some food in.She walks to his bedroom and takes his suitcases out from under his bed.Opening his closet, she takes out his suits, one by one.Each one bringing back a painful memory.She folds them carefully, and moves on to pack his ties.The ties that made him who he was.Once she has packed all his work clothes, she moves to his dresser.In the back of her mind, she hears his favorite song, ironically called "Africa" and pauses to listen to the words in her head, It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do… and starts to cry as she packs his jeans and t-shirts.I'm gonna take some time, do the things we never did…next she packs all of his toiletries and underwear – boxers, socks and undershirts.They get folded and packed in one suitcase.His shoes and desk are the only things left to pack.She walks out of the apartment carrying the two suitcases.Down the steps and to her car.She opens the car trunk and carefully places them next to the box.Closing the trunk she turns around and heads back into the building, up the elevator.This is the last time that she will ever come here again.The last time she will walk into apartment #42.The last time she will come to Alexandria, Virginia.Fresh tears come.She takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly.She unplugs his computer and puts it on the couch.There's nothing on the top of his desk except a roll of masking tape and a few floppy disks.She moves to the left side drawer and opens it.Inside she finds a photo album and another letter addressed to her.She puts the album beside his computer on the couch and places the letter with the other inside her purse.She opens the right side and finds another letter and a copy of his will with a safety deposit box key taped to the front.Both are addressed to Dr. D. K. Scully.The desk is now empty.As empty as her heart and her soul.Everything else has already been moved to the storage unit she rents.Only his bed, dresser, desk, couch and the shelf with his fish remain.Those will be moved out when the manager finds a buyer.Scully had made one of the most painful decisions of her life.The decision to sell his home.Her home.Their hide away.She has also decided to sell her apartment.She wants something larger for the baby.But that's not the real reason, it's just too painful for her to stay there.

She picks up the photo album and sits in the chair by his desk.The first few pages are of him, his family and of Samantha.The rest are of Oxford, work, before the office was as messy as it is now, and of her.And again she finds another plain brown envelope addressed to her.She closes the book.Tears fall freely as she hugs the album to her chest and ever growing stomach.She doesn't care anymore.She calls the Lone Gunmen and asks them to pack his computer.They agree and tell her that they will bring it to the storage unit later tonight.She thanks them, hangs up and holds the album tightly as she locks the door behind her.

Quantico Forensics Department

Autopsy Bay 1

1:13 PM

She's pacing back and forth in front of the doors, the doors that hide Mulder from her.She wouldn't make herself watch the one autopsy that she could never bring herself to do.The doors open and the doctor hands her the results as he walks away.She places the report on the table and walks in.

She unwraps his body, and reaches out to touch him.His skin is cold, his face without his warm smile that brightened up the dreariest day.There are visible unhealed marks of his torture.She gives him one last kiss on the forehead and leaves, reading the report she left on the table.

She calls the funeral home and begins to arrange for the hardest goodbye she'll ever make.Then she goes to the cemetery and arranges for a small, simple plot next to the one she has had reserved for herself since the day she was dying of cancer.There will be no service.Just a simple wake the night before and only a few close people will be there to see the one person she loved more than life itself lowered into the ground that would claim him forever.She knows that she will visit him more than once a day.Next she drives to pick out his headstone, the monument that will remind the world that he lived.She needs support for this task, so she calls Skinner and Doggett.They agree to meet her in an hour.

Dana Scully's Apartment

3:03 PM

Georgetown

She walks down the hall, her footsteps echo in the silence.She unlocks her door and drags in the suitcases.She walks down to her bedroom to change her clothes.She hasn't worn different clothes in two days and she will never wear this suit again.She hangs it on a hanger and puts a dry cleaning bag over it.She opts for a black suit and black blouse, the only black suit that still fits her changing body.She hears a knock at her door and she walks to open it.Outside stand Skinner and Doggett both trying to find something to say that will comfort her.She shows them in and tells them that she will only be a minute that she has to get the instructions for the stone.

Father David's Stone Store

3:22 PM

Washington, DC

They escort her to the front of the building.They both know that this is the one thing she has been putting off.She tells them that she'll be okay and that they can leave.They don't argue but leave her and tell her to call if she needs something.She walks around the store, looking for the right one.She finds it after only a few minutes.A man walks over, asking if she needs help.She says yes, that she would like this one and that she wants something special engraved by next week.He tells her that it can be ready then and takes her to the counter where she fills out the appropriate forms and then leaves.Out in the street, she breaks down, people staring at her as they pass.She doesn't care and starts to head to her doctor's appointment.

Doctor's Office

3:46 PM

Local Hospital

She steps off the elevator and enters the room.It's full of happiness and laughter.She feels out of place.She walks over to the receptionist and tells her that Dana Scully has arrived for her appointment.The receptionist nods and goes back to her typing.Scully sits in a chair and waits, still crying.People are staring and she doesn't care.

Inside the exam room, the doctor tells her that everything is fine and that she should make an appointment for a month from now.She agrees and walks out, the doctor wondering what has happened to the happiest person he knows.

Bank

4:11 PM

DC

Scully opens the door and asks to be taken to the deposit boxes.A young teller leads the way and helps her find box 1013.She thanks him and brings the box to the nearest table.She inserts the key and takes out the contents.She removes each one as if it were made of porcelain.The only items are his birth certificate, social security card, his living will and the original copy of his will.She removes them and underneath she finds more letters, all written in the same sloppy Mulder handwriting.She's overcome by sobs again and she closes the box.She locks it and puts it away, the teller wondering what is causing her so much pain.Exiting, she whispers a thank you and drives to the nearest convenience store.

CONVENIECE STORE

5:18 PM

DOWNTOWN DC

She walks through the aisles, looking for the right newspaper.She finds it after only a few minutes.She pays the cashier and leaves.The paper is placed in the back seat, hidden from sight underneath her black coat.She checks her voice mail before heading to the mall.Another task that she's in no hurry to accomplish.

MALL

5:42 PM

VIRGINIA

She walks into the maternity store.Immediately she heads for the dark colors.It takes her only a few minutes to find what she needs.She charges the purchase to her credit card and walks out.She already has his suit bought and it's going to the funeral home tomorrow.She's crying again and she doesn't care.Carrying her new clothing, she walks towards the food court.She hasn't eaten for two days.Taking out her wallet she heads for the Chinese.It was their favorite.She orders, pays and sits at a nearby table.She eats slowly, memories flashing in her mind.She can't take it anymore.She finishes quickly and leaves, the long drive home uneventful.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

7:15 PM

GEORGETOWN

She unlocks her door and walks in.She turns on a light and then walks back to her door.She picks up the white office box and puts it on the coffee table, kicking the door closed behind her with her foot.She starts to boil water for tea and goes to change.She finds her favorite pair of flannel pants and Mulder's Knicks t-shirt.She fights the tears again and goes back into her kitchen.She spreads the paper she bought on the table and opens it to the classifieds.Using a red pen, she circles three ads, and makes calls to each, asking if it would be okay if she stopped by tomorrow.Then she calls Assistant Director Skinner to tell him that she won't be in tomorrow.He's not there so instead she leaves a message with his secretary.The teakettle goes off and she turns the burner off.She puts a teabag in her favorite mug and pours the hot water inside.A few minutes later, she is curled up on her couch, covered by a blanket and watching "Close Encounters of the Third Kind."She's trying to ignore the letters and his will, for they are tormenting her in every way.Eventually she falls into a dreamless sleep.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

6:12 AM

GEORGETOWN

She awakens before her alarm and lays in the stillness of the moment.Sunlight peaks in through he curtains and she rolls over to keep the sun out of her eyes.Eventually she gets up and starts the shower.She looks in the mirror, and staring back at her are two eyes, red and puffy from two days of uncontrollable crying.She turns away from the mirror and walks slowly to her closet.She picks out one of her new suits and places it on the king size bed.The shower is ready.She sheds her pajamas and steps in.The water feels warm against her cool skin.She washes quickly and puts on her white terrycloth robe.She puts a bagel in her toaster and walks down the hall to her bedroom.She dresses quickly in a navy blue suit and white blouse.Her gold cross and small gold earrings complete the outfit.By the time she is ready for work, her bagel is done.She spreads some cream cheese on it and puts it in a sandwich bag.She heads for work, briefcase in hand.Inside are the letters.Her plan is to read them at work in the privacy of her office.

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING

7:59 AM

BASEMENT OFFICE – XFILES DIVISION

She walks in, relieved that Doggett isn't in yet.That means that she has a few minutes to herself.She reaches inside her beaten up briefcase and pulls out the first letter.She's hesitant but she places it in front of herself on the desk.Using a letter opener, she cuts open the envelope at its crease and slowly pulls the letter out, her nervousness showing by her shaking hands.She unfolds it, her bagel left unnoticed, and starts to read. 

Dear Scully,

I guess that something has happened to me if you're reading this.I just want you to know that I am grateful to have had the honor to work with you, to meet you, know you, and be your best friend.You were my touchstone, my one real love.You mean everything to me and to my shallow quest.But you stuck by me through it all and came to respect me as I had you.You are my truth.Never forget that.Even If you don't believe me, know this – I love you Scully.So much.Don't listen to Bill.He doesn't know everything like he thinks he does.Give my love to you mother because she loved me more than my own.I'm sorry that it took me all of these years to tell you but this was the only way how.Please forgive me.I intended to give these to you myself but I chickened out and never got the chance.I love you so much Scully.I'd give you a kiss and hug right now but I'm kind of not there.I'm so sorry for leaving you.I love you.

"Spooky" Mulder(not Fox)

P.s. – Trust no one

She sat in an odd silence, not realizing that Doggett was standing in the doorway holding two steaming cups of coffee.He walks in, at a loss for words.She sees him and quickly hides the letter in her briefcase.

"Good morning Agent Doggett."

"Agent Scully.Are you any better?"

"A little."

"Why are you here?"

"I need to keep busy.All of Mulder's stuff is either in my apartment or in my storage unit.I don't have to be anywhere until later this afternoon.I trust you got my message?"

"Yes, A.D. Skinner and I will meet you there."

"Then I assume that you also know that I will start my leave a bit earlier than expected?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

LAW OFFICE OF FRANCIS RHYS  
1:04 PM 

MAIN STREET

"May I help you?"

Scully stared at the secretary.Studying her, Scully guessed that she was in her early thirties.

"Yes.I'm here for Mr. Rhys."

"Name?"

"Dana Scully."

The secretary looks at the appointment sheet and then she looks back at Scully.

"Mr. Rhys is running late.Please sit.It'll only be a few minutes."

LAW OFFICE OF FRANCIS RHYS

1:10 OM

MAIN STREET

Agent Doggett and AD Skinner walk in and see her sitting in a blue office chair.She waves them over to the spare seats near her and they sit next to her.In her hand is Mulder's will.She looks at them and says, "I guess this makes it final."

Doggett looks at her, "This?"

"Reading his will.Packing his stuff only makes it seem that he's moving away.Having his lawyer read the will is kind of like a reality check."

Skinner looks at her, "Are you sure that you want us to be here?"

"Yes…" she trails off, her emotions catching up with her.

The three sit in an uneasy silence, each wondering what will happen next.Before anyone can say or do another thing, the secretary calls them and leads them to the conference room."Mr. Ryhs will be right in."

They each sit in a chair, Scully fidgeting with a well-worn tissue.The door opens and looks to see who it is.It's Agent Reyes.Scully looks at her then she looks at Doggett, puzzled.He mouths an 'I'll tell ya later,' to her.She turns to Reyes, "Why are you here?"Her tone is not cold or rude, but filled with emotion.

"Agent Doggett asked me to be here.He told me that you were having a rough time and he said that we should all come together and give you all the support that you need.So I came to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you."She points to a chair as an invitation to join the solemn group.

Reyes sits next to Scully and hands her another tissue.Scully gives her a weak smile in thanks but before she can say anything else, Francis Rhys walks in and sits at the end of the table.

He clears his throat and opens a think file folder."I would just like to say how very sorry I am that we are meeting on such a sorrowful occasion.Is Dr. D. K. Scully present?"

She speaks up, "Yes, I'm here."

"Okay then, let's begin."

Doggett interrupts, "Why is that so important?"

Mr. Rhys clears his throat again, "Because she is named as his next of kin."

Doggett looks at Scully, it's her turn to mouth an 'I'll tell ya later' to him.

Mr. Rhys continues on speaking, "If there is nothing further, then let's continue."

Le Grand Café

4:00 PM

Ave. of the Americas

They walk in.Reyes speaks, "I better be going."

Scully turns around, looks at her."It would be okay with me if you stay.I'm only going to share some of my old cases.It'll be fun.Stay."

Reyes looks at her watch."Well, okay."

A hostess comes up."How many?"

"Four," Skinner answers.

"Smoking or non?"

"Non."

"Right this way."

The woman leads them to a round booth in the back of the café.She hands them menus and walks away.

They study the menus and each decides quickly.Doggett starts the questions."Agent Scully, what would you say was your oddest case?"

She leans back, "All of them?"

"No.Really."

"Hmmmm, that's a hard one.They were all odd in their own way."

Skinner jumps in."How about the one in Texas?"

Scully takes a sip of her water."Oh, yeah, that one was odd."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Mulder and I investigated mysterious exsanguinations in Cheney, Texas.He believed that vampires were the cause and I believed the cause was someone obsessed with vampires.Needless to say, we had differing stories about the events that occurred.He was drugged by a pizza boy, chased our suspect through the woods and put a stake through the suspect's heart.And then we found out that his vampire teeth were fake and a huge lawsuit was brought upon us.The coroner removed the stake, the suspect came back to life and the entire town disappeared.They just left.The case was never closed."

"That's odd."

"I know.All of our cases were odd in some way."

The waitress came up and took their orders.Now Skinner asked a question."What was your most memorable?"

"That one's hard.They all had their moments.Ask another question."

Reyes spoke up."How about the most entertaining?"

"That one's easy.The one where a movie was based on an X-FILE.Maybe you saw it, I think it was called the Lazarus Bowl."

Skinner groaned."Not that one."

"Yes that one.But I won't get into it.Any others that you want to know about?"

"Didn't I see you on COPS once?"

"Yes you did.That was one of Mulder's favorites."

Their food arrives then, saving Scully from taking the journey down an unwanted and painful path.

_(Flashback) "I'm going to call Skinner about this."_

_"Yes.Yes sir.I understand."_

_"So are we staying?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"That the FBI has nothing to hide."_

__They eat, pay and leave.Each one going their own separate ways – Skinner, Doggett, and Reyes going back to the office and Scully to look at apartments.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

8:12 PM

GEORGETOWN

She unlocks her door and steps inside.Her mail is carelessly tossed on the desk.She goes back down to her car and takes packing cartons out of her trunk.She returns to her apartment and starts to pack her books, cds, and tapes.She keeps packing all of her odds and ends, crying as she does.She doesn't want to leave the one place she's called home for almost ten years.She knows it's big enough but she doesn't want to deal with the pain day in and day out.Eventually she runs out of boxes and collapses on her bed from exhaustion.She falls asleep easily and doesn't wake up until the phone rings.It's the stone store calling to tell her that his headstone will be moved to the cemetery plot later in the afternoon.She thanks the caller and hangs up.She looks over at her clock.The red, digital display says "7:21" and she realizes that she's late.

BANK

7:38 AM

DC

She's waiting in line.Finally she is next.She asks to be taken to box 1013.The teller leads the way.The box is taken out and Scully takes it to a private table.She puts his documents and all of the letters inside.She finishes and hands the box back to the teller.She leaves and heads to the office.

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING

8:59 AM

BASEMENT OFFICE – XFILES DIVISION

She exits the elevator and walks down the hall to the place that she's called her office for almost eight years.And she will continue to call it her office in honor of her best friend.Her name still isn't on the door but at least now she has a desk.She leaves a note for Doggett to meet her at Le Grand Café at noon and leaves.She enters the elevator and presses the button for the third floor.She goes to Skinner's office and his secretary informs her that he's in a meeting but will give him any message.She leaves a message and goes home to finish packing.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

10:10 AM

GEORGETOWN

She walks in and hangs her coat on the coat rack by the door.She picks up the cordless phone and calls her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Dana?Is everything okay?"

"No…"

"What's going on?What's the matter?"

"We found Mulder a few days ago."

"That's wonderful.Is he okay?"

"We found him…we found him in the middle of the woods in Montana.He's…he's dead."

"Oh Dana.I'm so sorry.Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be okay but can you come to here tonight for the wake?The funeral is tomorrow."

"Of course I'll come.Is anything else bothering you?"

"I guess you should be the first to know this."

"Know what honey?"

"I'm moving."

"What?But Dana you love that apartment."

"I know, but I need more space for the baby."

Her mother knows that's not the reason but doesn't press the issue further."Okay, what time do you want me to come over?"

"The wake is from six to seven thirty.And then dinner is after.You can spend the night because the funeral is at ten tomorrow morning."

"Okay.I'll be over between five and five thirty.Have you called Bill yet?"

"No, he's next."

"Okay.I'll see you later.Love you."

"Love you too Mom.Bye"

"Bye."

She hangs up the phone and waits a minute.Then she dials Bill's number.He answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bill."

"Dana what's wrong?"

"Mulder's dead.Can you make it to the funeral tomorrow?"

"I can try but if I can't make it then Tara and Matthew will come."

"Okay.It starts at ten so be at my apartment by nine thirty."

"Okay.And Dana?"

"Yeah Bill?"

"As much as I didn't like him, I will miss him."

"Thanks Bill.See you tomorrow."

She hangs up and looks at her watch.It says noon.She grabs her coat and leaves, heading for lunch before the cemetery.

LE GRAND CAFÉ

12:13 PM

AVE. OF THE AMERICAS

Scully walks in and heads for a booth in the back.A waitress walks up, ready to hand her a menu.She declines and orders and salad with Italian dressing, and cup of chicken soup and a diet soda.

The waitress jots it all down and walks away.

Scully's phone rings.She answers.It's Doggett telling her that he and Skinner will meet her at the cemetery at one fifteen.They talk for a few minutes and then she hangs up.

LE GRAND CAFÉ

12:41 PM

AVE. OF THE AMERICAS

The waitress comes back with Scully's order.She places the food in front of her and leaves.Scully eats quickly in silence and summons for her check.The total is $10.21.She leaves $15 and walks out of the café, heading towards her car.

CEMETERY

1:17 PM

DC

Scully pulls in followed by Skinner and Doggett.They walk over to the plot where on man is placing the head stone on its proper concrete block and another is digging the grave. The whole event doesn't take long but she knew that they would want to be there with her for support.They leave, Scully giving them directions to the funeral home.They get the directions and drive away, only to meet in a few hours.

FUNERAL HOME

6:01 PM

DC

She's sitting in a chair next to her mother and Mulder.She made the decision to keep the casket closed because the mortician could not mask all of his numerous unhealed cuts and bruises.Mulder didn't have many friends and the only ones who came only came out of respect.At seven thirty, after the Lone Gunmen had left, Mrs. Scully, Doggett, Skinner and Reyes wait outside as Scully slowly opens the casket and kisses him goodbye for the last time.She pulls up a chair and starts to talk to him.She can't stop.Her mother walks in and has to drag her away from him.She doesn't want to leave him.It takes all of them to get her out and into her car.She can't cry any more.There simply aren't any more tears left.Her mother hugs her tightly as they drive to the restaurant.

CASA DE HONOR

8:15 PM

DC

The five walk in.Scully speaks to the host."Scully, party of five."

He checks his list and then grabs five menus."Follow me."

They follow him to a round booth.They each sit and the host hands them their menus.He walks away.A waiter walks up."Hola.My name is Aaron and I'll be your server.Can I get you something to drink?"

Scully speaks up."I'll have a Shirley Temple."

"That sounds good, make it two," says Reyes.

The other three each order wine.The waiter leaves and they look over the menu.

Aaron returns a few minutes later and distributes the drinks."Are you all ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"No I think we're all set.I'll have a small salad with Italian dressing and the eggplant parmesan with ziti."

"Okay."

"I think that I'll have the same but I would like spaghetti instead of ziti and French dressing with my salad."

"We'll split a large veggie-lover's pizza."

Aaron writes it all down and collects the menus.He walks away.

Doggett starts with another round of questions."What was your least favorite case?"

"Probably the ones where either one of us got hurt."

"Such as?"

"The one with the liver eater or the one with Duane Barry."

Everyone is looking at her with disbelief written all over their faces.

"How about the most fun?"

"That one's easy.The one where Mulder and I were undercover as a married couple out in California."

_(FLASHBACK) "I don't know. It's our first hitch back on the X-Files.Something tells me that this isn't an X-FILE."_

_"Sure it is.It's unexplained.What do you want?Aliens?Tractor beams?"_

_"Wow, admit it.You just wanna play house. (doorbell rings) Woman, get back in here and make me a sandwich. (rubber gloves hit his face) Did I not make myself clear?"_

__Their food arrives and they eat in silence.

After coffee, they all leave.Everyone to their homes.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

10:13 PM

GEORGETOWN

"Let me get you clean sheets and I'll make up the couch for you."

"Dana, stop.Slow down.I know where everything is, I'll make the couch.You go to bed.You need sleep.Go on.Go."

She walks down the hall to her daughter's room and takes the extra pillow and blanket from the top shelf of the closet.Scully changes into her pajamas and says goodnight.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

8:30 AM

GEORGETOWN

"Dana?Time to wake up.Bill and Tara will be here in a little while."

She wakes up, showers, dresses and tries to eat something but no food will stay down.She's brushing her teeth when her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew arrive.

"Hi Bill, Tara.Thanks for coming."

Bill hugs his baby sister and then his mother.Tara does the same.Matthew, her nephew, waits by the door.

Scully walks over to him."Hi Matthew."

"Hi Auntie Dee."He hugs his favorite aunt."Where's uncle Mulder?" he asks in wide-eyed innocence.He doesn't realize what has happened but he is startled to see her in tears."What's wrong?"

She takes in a big breath."Nothing, but there's something that I should tell you Matthew."

"What is it Auntie Dee?"

"Uncle Mulder died a few days ago.He won't be here anymore."

"Is he with Grampy and Auntie Missy?"

"Yes he is."

"Is he coming back?"

"No, he's not."

Matthew starts to cry and so does Scully.He pulls away from the embrace."It will be okay."She sniffs and wipes her eyes."You're right."She glances up."The car will be here soon so we should go wait outside."

"Are we going to church?"

Scully smiles and looks down at the small boy holding her hand."Nope.Just to a big house and then the cemetery."

FUNERAL HOME

10:02 AM

DC

The limousine waits as Mulder's casket is placed into the black hearse.When that's done, they begin the long drive to the cemetery in northern DC.It will be a small service, just a priest saying a verse and then some co-workers paying respect by saying a few words before heading back to work.

CEMETERY

11:32 AM

NORTHERN DC

They all stand around the plot while the priest finishes.Scully stares at the headstone.It's simple – MULDER.BELOVED SON AND FRIEND.FOX WILLIAM.1961-2001 "I WANT TO BELIEVE" and the words are said for an inside, private joke – said with the utmost respect, love and honor.

The priest and co-workers are finished, and now it's Scully's turn.

"Mulder.Spooky.The man behind the name.He was and always will be my best friend, my truth, my guiding light.He was the last one.His mother, his father and his sister have all met the same fate as him.But Mulder was strong.He always put others before himself and he took the jokes and the rumors and crap with grace and always tried to be civil or polite and always extended courtesy to those we helped…." She pauses, the moment catching up with her.She breathes in and exhales, trying to steady herself."I wish you could have all known him the way I did.I would like to thank you all for coming and saying the things you did."She steps away, kissing the casket before standing next to her mother and Skinner.A bugle player starts to play the Tapps and Skinner and Doggett start to fold the flag that is draped over the casket.

The President takes the flag and brings it over to Scully, handing it to her saying, "On behalf of a grateful nation, I offer you this flag and my deepest sympathies."

She looks up and whispers a thank you.Many start to leave, but Scully stays behind, watching the one person she ever loved be lowered into an unforgiving and cold earth.Her left hand rests on her protruding belly and her right fingers the necklace she wears.Her ring finger shows off his mother's ring, and her thumb shows his high school one, both of which have been left to her like everything else.

The Lone Gunmen come up to her before they leave in their Volkswagen Bus.She hands a bag to Frohike.It's the videos.He laughs and they walk away.

He is resting at the bottom now, and she walks over to the edge.The flag is held by her right hand and now her left gently tosses a handful of dirt on top, symbolic in a way known only to her.She lays down next to the edge and starts to sob, quietly at first and then harder and harder until she cannot control her shaking.Her mother stands by and waits a few minutes before walking over to her and coaxing her up and getting her to the car. 

Her crying has stopped and she uses her mother as a support beam, leading her away from him.She can't watch the men throw shovel full after shovel full of fresh dirt on top of him.Her mother hugs her tightly and eases her into the car.The drive to her apartment is silent, no one knowing how to comfort her.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

1:22 PM

GEORGETOWN

Her family leaves, everyone promising to call soon.She says goodbye and thanks them for coming.She walks to the closet to bring out the last of the packing boxes.She's almost ready, just a few odds and ends to finish up.The movers will be at the door early.She found a place.It's only a few streets over and in a safe neighborhood.She finishes and gets ready for bed; tomorrow will be a stressful day.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

7:06 AM

GEORGETOWN

She's ready and waiting for the movers.They arrive and load the truck.She gives them the address and says that she'll be there in a little bit, to just put the furniture in the appropriate rooms.They agree and leave.She makes one more check of the place to make sure that nothing is left behind.Finally, everything is and she leaves, giving the manager her key.

MULDER'S APARTMENT

8:00 AM

ALEXANDRIA, VA

She steps out of the elevator and stops in front of apartment #42.She opens the door and walks over to the shelf in the corner.She taps the food can to feed the fish and walks out, giving the manager her new address and phone number.

DANA SCULLY'S NEW APARTMENT

9:01 AM

DELAWARE

The movers are finished and now Scully is alone.She starts to unpack but only gets her room and the living room done before she decides to go out.She grabs her coat, purse and keys, locking the door behind her.

MALL

10:56 AM

VIRGINIA

She walks into the baby store, prepared to pick out the furniture for the baby.Seeing exactly what she wants, she buys it and arranges to have everything delivered in a few months.She goes into "BABIES 'R US" and picks out clothes and blankets.She pays for them and then heads to her car.She has to go home, the phone guy and cable repairman are going to be there soon.

THREE MONTHS LATER

DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT

1:00 PM

DELAWARE

There's a knock at her door.She opens it and the deliverymen are waiting with an invoice for the baby furniture.She signs and they bring it in for her, arranging the furniture for her in the baby's room, which has been painted a soft green.She thanks them and tips them generously.They leave and Scully starts to put the clothes and blankets away in the new dresser.

Once that task is done, she calls Agent Doggett and tells him that she'll be in soon but is interrupted by a knock at her door.Holding the phone in one hand, she opens the door and faints.

SCULLY'S APARTMENT

3:00 PM

DELAWARE

Doggett rushes over to find Scully laying on the sofa, a tall man trying to wake her up.Drawing his gun, Doggett tells the strange man to get up and face the wall.The man obeys and turns slowly.Scully wakes up now."Agent Doggett?What are you doing here?What happened?"

"I have no idea.One minute you were talking to me on the phone and the next, I hear you gasp and then the phone went dead.I came over as soon as I could.Your door was open so I came in and found this man standing over you.Do you know who he is?"

The man turns around, his hands still up in the air.Her eyes widen and she starts to cry.Memories flashing in front of her eyes.Doggett looks at her with a puzzled expression on his face.The tall man puts his hands down and goes over to comfort her, Doggett still keeping his gun fixed on the man.

"It's okay Agent Doggett.I would like to introduce you to Agent Fox Mulder."

Doggett clicks the safety back on and puts his gun back into its holster at his waist.Mulder gets up and extends his hand, "How do you do?"

"Mulder, this is John Doggett.He was assigned to help me find you."

"Well, you didn't do very well."

"Agent Mulder, I was the one who found your body in the woods three months ago."

"Well, I'm obviously not dead."

"Mulder-…"

"Now, is there something you want to tell me Scully, like why I no longer have an apartment and why you moved.You've put on a little weight haven't you?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone.Agent Scully, I'll call A.D. Skinner and tell him."

"Okay, thank you Agent Doggett."

He leaves and Mulder turns to Scully."Well?"

"Mulder, I pronounced you dead and buried you three months ago.I couldn't keep two apartments on my salary and provide for myself."

"But that doesn't explain why you're so fat."

"Thanks Mulder, but I hate to break the news to you.I'm almost seven months pregnant."

"Wow.Congrats Scully."

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Would your hunger go away if I heated up some of my mom's tuna casserole?"

"Definitely."

"Come on."

"Remember when I said I'd kiss you if you weren't so damn ugly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're not so damn ugly.

"Scully…"Their kiss is only a moment and it's not on the lips.She brings his head down and kisses his forehead.They linger in her living room for a moment, resting against each other, forehead against forehead.After a moment, he speaks,"Thank you Scully."His words are simple but she knows the meaning right away.

"For what?"

"For everything."

She smiles at him."You're welcome."

THE END

****AUTHOR NOTE 1**** I don't own the X-Files or any of the characters.They are owned by Chris Carter & co.Please don't sue me – I have no money.

****AUTHOR NOTE 2**** Thanks to all of my friends who pressured me to finish this.I would have never done it with out you.You all rule!

****AUTHOR NOTE 3****Thank you Kendell for coming up with "Le Grand Café" and thanks to all of my friends who have edited this!

REVIEWS (GOOD AND BAD) ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.BE HONEST BUT FLATTERY WILL GET YOU EVERYWHERE.HEY, I MIGHT EVEN RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS.YA NEVER KNOW.THANKS FOR READING!PEACE.

(..)

_ _


End file.
